I Found My Way Back To You
by crashsystem
Summary: It took four whole seasons. HeYa


She figured it wouldn't be really be their last time to Dimples together, when they're all in the same place at the same time. They would still find time. They wouldn't miss her.

She would skip this one.

No harm done.

* * *

Kevin practically forced her out of her sweats and baggy t-shirt.

"C'mon Nay, this might be our last time ever to hang out like this with everyone together," Kevin huffed as he dragged Naya by the arm.

"Bee, don't do this to me please. You know why I can't go. I- I messed up," Naya whispered the last part as she pulled away from Kevin.

Kevin turned and looked sympathetically at his best friend, his heart breaking for her. He moved closer and ducked his head a little to meet her eyes, "Awh Bee, nothing's set in stone unless you want it to be. Bee, look at me."

Naya looked up with glossed eyes.

"You know how people say that we only have one chance to do something that can change our lives forever? Well this is yours," Kevin cupped Naya's cheeks. " You might never see her again and then she'll never know. All you need is twenty seconds of insane courage, twenty seconds of embarrassing bravery."

Naya sniffled. "I can't believe you just quoted We Bought A Zoo," she laughed, throwing her head back.

Kevin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "That's it, bitch. You're coming." He looked over Naya's outfit one more time, almost praising himself for choosing those red pumps and that tight black dress. Naya cocks an eyebrow, "Done checking me out, Bee?" smiled smugly.

He dragged her by the arm and they're both out the door. "The things I do for this chick," Kevin grumbled as they both get in his car and he starts the engine, missing the little giggle Naya lets out.

* * *

Naya wasn't nervous. No, she was just breathing rapidly. She wasn't nervous. No, her heart was just waiting to jump out of her chest. Naya wasn't nervous. No, she was just fucking nervous.

They finally pulled up at Dimples and Naya looked out the window, immediately noticing the crowd gathering around the entrance._ Great_. This definitely isn't helping with the impending seizure she was about to have. Kevin opened her door for her and as soon as she steps out, she's met with screaming fans and paparazzi yelling at her.

_Naya, I love you!_

_Naya, Naya, is Heather in there? _

_Are you two dating, now that Matt is out of the picture? _

_Naya, over here!_

Kevin quickly ushered her through the door and she didn't realize she held her breath the entire time until she gasped for air the second they were inside. She smiled gratefully at Kevin before noticing his eyes widening slightly in another direction. She looked at him curiously when he pushed her forward in that direction. _What the fuck is up with this boy?_

Naya finally turned and then froze. Heather stood by the bar with the others, laughing carelessly. _Beautiful_. Naya gulped as she looked back at Kevin. He shrugged, nudging her forward. "Go _now_, Bee. Remember, twenty seconds of courage," Kevin whispered.

"Shut up, you are _so_ cheesy," Naya whispered back.

"Bitch," Kevin pushed her further into the crowd before she could protest.

Naya straightened her dress, finally catching Heather's eyes when she looked up. Her lips went dry with each step she took towards Heather, watching those blue eyes widen. Naya barely managed to take another step before she heard a loud shriek and felt herself being crushed to death.

"Nay! Oh my god you're here!" Lea screamed in her ear. _Of course_. She pulled back from the bone-crushing hug. "We all thought you weren't gonna come, how could you? It's possibly our last hang out sesh together and you wanted to skip?" Lea asked incredulously.

"Thanks, Bee!" Lea shouted across the crowd to Kevin, who was already sitting down and chatting it up with the crew. He winked. _That little bastard_.

"W-well I just needed twenty seconds…," Naya said, mentally slapping herself for letting Kevin get to her.

Lea gave her a pointed look, smiling amusedly. "Did you just quote We Bought A Zoo?"

"What- no of course not,"

"Whatever come on," Lea dragged Naya up on stage then yelled out, "Everybody! Naya's finally here so we can start the open mic night now!"

Naya widened her eyes at Lea, taking in the cheers and wolf-whistles everyone was throwing. Lea promptly shoved her to the band, grinning widely. Naya looked at Doug, the manager, helplessly before noticing Heather giggle at her out of the corner of her eye. Naya smiles shyly.

"Sorry Doug, I don't know what they all planned but I seriously have nothing prepared," Naya explained.

"Naya honey, come on, we both know you know at least one song from the book. How 'bout…uh…that song you always sing here when you come over on Saturday nights?" Doug suggested. " What was it…oh! When I Fall In Love?" He smiled, teeth showing. Naya gasped.

"Does everybody know? Is nothing sacred anymore?" Naya flung her arms around dramatically.

"Everybody but one. Go on, kid," Doug smiled gently.

"Come on Rivera! What's weighing you down?" She heard Harry shout and everybody laughed. She smirked, showing him her favorite finger and the crowd started to laugh harder. Naya took a deep breath before nodding towards Doug. _At least it's a closed event_.

As she settled herself on the stool and adjusted the mic, she could see everybody subtly moving back, leaving Heather sitting at the table in front. Curious blue eyes met loving brown ones.

"Um…first of all, fuck you Lea. You too, Bee," Naya said into the microphone, laughing along with the crowd. "But yeah, um…I uh…I'm gonna start this off slowly. Like it should be," Naya whispered, her eyes locked back on blue. "For you."

The first few notes started ringing through the air.

_When I fall in love it will be forever_

_Or I'll never fall in love_

"_I meant it, what I said the other day." "I really like you."_

"_Me too." "I really like you, too"_

In a restless world like this is

_Love has ended before it's begun_

_And too many moonlight kisses_

_Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

"_B-but why…I thought you and I…"_

"_No Nay, please listen…it has to be this way. He's good for- Nay wait!"_

"_I've been waiting. I don't think I c-can anymore."_

When I give my heart it will be completely

_Or I'll never give my heart_

"_What'dya say babe? Will you let me look after your heart?"_

"_I-I…can't. It's not with me."_

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too

_Is when I fall in love with you._

"_She won't even talk to me."_

* * *

Naya leaned against the brick wall outside the back of Dimples, regaining her breath, all the while, struggling to light the cigarette she sneaked in her purse. _Well that was disastrous_. She blew out a puff of smoke into the night air.

It didn't go as Naya imagined it to. She was supposed to sing her heart out and Heather would run into her arms afterwards. _Fucking rom-coms_. Instead, the second the song ended, Heather pulled Dianna with her and rushed to the bathroom and Naya was left disappointed on stage with a crowd looking apologetically at her.

She heard the back door swing open.

"Go away, Bee. I don't need your stupid quotes right now…I mean…fuck…twenty seconds of courage? What the fuck Kev- " Naya turned and immediately sealed her lips.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you." Heather said, taking a step closer as Naya took a step back.

Naya scoffed, throwing her cigarette to the ground. "Oh were you? I'm sorry I kept you waiting like an idiot on stage. Oh wait…" Naya jeered, ignoring the way Heather slightly winced at her words. She crossed her arms defensively.

"Nay... I'm sorry but I just…I was overwhelmed and I- I never thought you would do that…" Heather's voice cracked at the end, fresh tears threatening to spill over. She took another step closer, relieved that Naya couldn't back away any further because of the brick wall behind her. "W-when Matt told everyone that he was gonna propose…I-I really thought I lost you for good. I couldn't…I couldn't be the one to take away that one thing that could have made you happy."

Tears started streaming down both of their faces. Heather slowly reached out to cup Naya's cheeks, wiping her tears. "You, mean so much to me and your happiness is all I want. I-I understand now, why you didn't just fight to be with me when I was with Taylor, but Naya, couldn't you see? I'm the happiest only when I'm with you."

Heather smiled wistfully, her eyes flitted over every inch of Naya's face, rememorizing every single, beautiful feature up close before finally looking into Naya's eyes. "I love you."

More tears overflowed, Naya chuckled as she brought her own hands to cover the ones cupping her cheeks. "I love you." She leaned up slowly, tilting her head then brushing her lips softly against Heather's. Heather shifted one hand down to the small of Naya's back to pull her closer, deepening their kiss.

"I'm happy with you," Naya whispered onto Heather's lips. "Only with you."

* * *

**I had intense HeYa feels last night and this spewed out lol. Hope y'all enjoyed it anyway :) **


End file.
